Written in the Stars
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION de wackyjacqs. Parfois, les évènements sont simplement inscrits dans les astres. Séries de petites histoires sur Sam et Jack de la saison 1 à 8, et peut-être davantage. Les chapitres pourront se lire séparément.


**Written In The Stars**

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Alors voici une nouvelle fic de wackyjacqs : Written in the Stars, j'ai gardé le titre original parce que la traduction serait beaucoup moins jolie je trouve. Vous pouvez la trouvez ici : s/9552974/1/Written-In-The-Stars.

Bref, l'auteur, qui est fan de Lady Antebellum, a décidé de se lancer dans une série de chapitres sur les épisodes de la saiso (voir plus) à travers leurs différentes chansons. J'aime beaucoup ce concept et je viens de regarder un peu ce qu'était ce groupe et j'aime bien, c'est vrai que ça peut facilement faire penser à Sam et Jack ^^ Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un chapitre de posté mais je traduirait au fur et à mesure (plus ou moins ^^), j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Well, this heart of mine_

_Has been hardened like a stone,_

_It might tale some time_

_To get back what is gone »_

_Love Don't Live Here Anymore, Mady Antebellum._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Enfants des Dieux.**

* * *

Jack O'Neill se laissa tomber sur la petite banquette qui était censée être un lit dans les quartiers des invités. Il avait prit la décision de rester à la base plutôt que de rentrer chez lui, tout comme il voulait revoir les dossiers des membres de son équipe avant d'aller sur Abydos.

Ce n'était pas que Jack ne leur faisait pas confiance, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'ils avaient les épaules pour ce travail. Il avait affronté Ra l'an dernier. Il avait été le premeir à être témoins de ses armes, de son armée, le support que les aliens avaient eu. Mais son instinct lui disait que quoique qu'il se passait dans la galaxie en cet instant, allait encore être une plus terrible menace pour la planète.

C'était le rôle de Jack de s'assurer que la Terre n'en soit pas la victime. Il se sentait responsable de cette nouvelle situation de terreur, c'était lui qui avait décidé de tuer Ra et d'aller contre les ordres de mission.

Un an plus tôt, il s'était préparer à tout terminer. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté la mission sur Abydos : son fils s'était tué avec son propre revolver et sa femme lui parlait à peine. Jack savait que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps pour qu'elle le quitte ou demande le divorce. Jack ne pouvait l'en blâmer, mais il pensait que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde s'il partait, tout simplement.

Cependant, maintenant, c'était différent. Okay, il était divorcé et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à Charlie, mais il avait réalisé qu'il s'était trouvé une raison de vivre. C'était Daniel, Skaara et le peuple d'Abydos qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le moins qu'il puisse faire pour les honorer était de le faire.

Ils étaient aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de revenir dans l'armée et de partir à travers la Porte. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait tué Ra et détruit son vaisseau que ça voulait dire que les autres devaient en payer le prix.

Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'inquiéter. Parfois, la nuit, s'il fermait les yeux et se concentrait, il pourrait jurer qu'il sentait encore les effets paralysants des méthodes de tortures qu'il avait subi aux mains de Ra. Retenant un frisson, Jack soupira et passa une main sur son visage. A part lui, Kawalky et Ferretti, aucun autre membre de l'équipe n'avait la moindre idée du danger qu'ils s'apprêtait à affronter, et ça l'inquiétait.

Involontairement, son inquiétude se porta principalement sur l'un de ces membres.

Capitaine Samantha Carter.

Jack avait jeté un œil sur son dossier après leur mémorable briefing un peu plus tôt. IL avait été surpris de voir que le jeune officier avait effectivement cumulé un nombre impressionnant d'heures de vol en espace aérien ennemi. Elle était également excellente avec une arme, du moins Jack supposait qu'elle l'était, elle n'aurait pas été autorisé à être dans le coin autrement. Cependant, la principale raison pour laquelle elle avait été assignée à cette mission était qu'elle était « la plus grande experte de la Porte des Étoiles », et à moins qu'elle ne compte déstabiliser l'ennemi en lui embrouillant les esprits avec son charabia scientifique, Jack ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'elle vienne. Il n'avait pas le temps de babysitter une scientifique bon dieu !

Jack roula des yeux en changeant un peu de position sur sa couchette. D'un autre côté, peut-être que babysitter le Capitaine n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Il y avait quelque chose à son propos qui l'intriguait. Elle était un officier modèle, incroyablement intelligente et aussi canon. Elle avait aussi du caractère et si n'importe quel autre supérieur hiérarchique l'aurait remise à sa place pour son insubordination, Jack en avait été secrètement impressionné.

Un sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres. Oui, son petit Capitaine avait du cran – il aimait ça.

De plus, il voulait, un peut imprudemment, relever son défi de bras de fer, mais il décida de ne pas trop réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

Secouant la tête, il posa sa tête contre son oreiller et soupira.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait demain, ou lors des jours suivants, mais en fermant les yeux, son esprit était empli d'images de lui et du Capitaine Carter en plein bras de fer et pour la première fois en un an, Jack se senti un peu plus léger.

* * *

Petit mot d'encouragement, de vénération, d'amitié ou que sais-je à faire passer à l'auteur ? ^^


End file.
